Medo
by Lucas-kun - Make a dream
Summary: Essa fic de FMA, foi minha primeira...espero que gostem...[Medo]


**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST – FANFICTION**

**Ed estava na sua casa, quando recebe uma chamada urgente do coronel flame alchemist, dizendo que a próxima missão dele e de Al é descobrir o que está ocorrendo na cidade EE que está fazendo algumas crianças desaparecerem subitamente. **

**Ao saber disso, Edward Elric corre para informar seu irmão que está dormindo.**

**-Al!Acorde!! Temos uma missão!**

**-Que isso?Bem quando eu vou tirar uma soneca!**

**-Al você está dormindo fazem 12 horas...**

**-Ok!Ok!Você venceu!Qual é a missão?**

**-Existem crianças da cidade EE que estão desaparecendo subitamente.**

**-Ok...vamos lá!**

**2 dias depois...**

**-Tem certeza que é aqui Ed?**

**-Tenho Al!**

**-Mas...parece ser um lugar tão pacífico!**

**-...**

**Os dois pedem informação para saber onde o prefeito mora.Uma senhora fala assim:**

**-Querem saber onde o Prefeito dessa cidade mora?**

**-Sim, queremos!-diz Ed-**

**-Pra que querem ir até lá?**

**-Nada do seu interesse- diz Ed-**

**-Não é seguro baixinhos que nem você andarem sozinhos por aí...**

**-Nani?Nani?Baixinho?Eu vou te matar sua velha desgraçada!Baixinho é a sua m...-grita Ed-**

**-Não ligue para ele senhora...-disse Al- mas...enfim...nós queremos ir para a casa do prefeito para saber especificamente o que está ocorrendo!**

**-É isso aí maninho!**

**-Ok!-disse a senhora- A prefeitura fica no centro da cidade, tomem um mapa para vocês se guiarem.**

**-Muito obrigado!-disse Al-**

**Ed e Al seguem seu caminho em direção ao centro...no meio do caminho, presenciam uma cena chocante.Um ladrão assaltando um pobre senhor.Ed olha para Al e diz:**

**-Vamos botar pra quebrar maninho!**

**Ed faz um gesto com a mão e então raios saíram de sua mão, fazendo com que o ladrão virasse um rato asqueroso.Então Al pegou a bolsa da mulher e devolveu a bolsa para a mesma.**

**Ed e Al continuaram seguindo seu caminho em direção ao centro, e repararam que quando eles chegavam perto das crianças, a mãe das mesmas chamava-os para entrar para casa.**

**-As mães parecem desconfiadas com alguma coisa...-disse Al-**

**-Conosco!-disse Ed-**

**-Mas...o que nós fizemos para eles?**

**-Nada...mas elas podem estar com receio que nós sejamos os supostos "raptadores" das crianças...**

**-Tem razão...vamos seguir nosso caminho.**

**Os dois estavam quase chegando no centro, então, viram umas crianças que estavam brincando numa pracinha, que falaram:**

**-Pega o baixinho!!**

**Ed olhou com uma cara de enfezado e gritou:**

**-Vocês vão ver quem é o baixinho seus moleques do demônio!!**

**Ed pegou pedrinhas e saiu correndo atrás das crianças, para acertá-las.**

**30 minutos depois...**

**-Esses moleques ainda me pagam!!-disse Ed-**

**Então, finalmente chegam no centro da pequena cidade de EE e avistam a prefeitura.**

**-Uhuuu!!Conseguimos!!Chegamos!Vamos falar com o prefeito!-disse Al-**

**Os dois entraram na casa do prefeito e falaram para a sua empregada que gostariam de falar com o mesmo.Então a empregada disse:**

**-Sigam-me!**

**Os dois seguiram-na, até chegar no escritório do prefeito.O prefeito exclamou:**

**-Sentem-se por favor!**

**-Obrigado.-disse Al-**

**-Posso saber o nome de vocês?**

**-Meu nome é Alfonse e o nome do meu irmão é Edward, mas pode nos chamar de Al e Ed.**

**-Ok.Mas Al, a que devo a honra da visita de vocês?**

**-Bem, é que nós somos alquimistas do governo, e fomos enviados para cá para desvendar a série de desaparecimentos que está ocorrendo por aqui, e achamos que conversando com o senhor, poderíamos saber mais detalhes sobre o caso.**

**-Sim.Então, fazem duas semanas que tudo isso começou.O mais intrigante foi que alguns dias depois, foi encontrado os ossos da criança jogados em uma praça.**

**Al e Ed ficaram chocados com aquilo.Então Ed disse:**

**-Que praça é essa?**

**-A praça do lado sul da cidade.**

**-Pode nos levar até lá?-disse Ed-**

**-Claro.Sigam-me até o carro.**

**Os dois entraram no carro e foram em direção ao parque.O parque era um tipo de floresta sombria, não dava para ver quase nada, e era completamente vazio.**

**Do meio das sombras, Al, Ed e o prefeito viram uma criança sair de lá correndo e chorando...**

**FIM CAP 1**


End file.
